


Lady in red

by DarkGirl



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, They're both soft, dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:15:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24925255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkGirl/pseuds/DarkGirl
Summary: Can be read as a follow up to "Dance escapade" or on its own.The room were Lilith used to dance was dark. It had been her secret place for ages on hell. Now it didn’t need to be.Ever since Zelda found out about her dance escapades she always had an available room on both the Spellman mortuary and the academy. The best part was now Zelda accompanied her.
Relationships: Zelda Spellman/Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith
Kudos: 30





	Lady in red

**Author's Note:**

> So here I am with more fluff!  
> Enjoy the reading <3  
> Ps: The next chapter of matter of trust will be up soon

The room were Lilith used to dance was dark. It had no windows and was barely lit by the light of the fireplace. It had been her secret place for ages on hell. Now it still was, but it didn’t need to be.

Ever since Zelda found out about her dance escapades she always had an available room on both the Spellman mortuary and the academy. The best part was now Zelda accompanied her. Usually she just watched her dance, giving a few pointers and ideas from time to time and handing her water when she feared her girlfriend would dehydrate. The demoness often forgot to take care of basic needs.

-I’m the queen of hell, I don’t need that. –She’d usually say, but ended up receiving and taking whatever Zelda gave her.

The ginger witch loved directing. She was musically talented, hence her first position as choir director and the previous play the academy had done. It was not that she didn’t enjoy performing, she adored the theater stage and held good memories from her youth. She simply didn’t feel confidence enough to add dancing to her list of skills. She couldn’t remember at which point she it had been decided it wasn’t for her.

That day Zelda went straight from the academy to their dance room. It had been a couple of days since she and Lilith had been together. The Queen of hell had been summoned to her domains to solve some disputes. Apparently there was a sector of hell who still resented her being in power. Still before leaving she had managed to get Zelda to agree to dance with her at her return.

Something which the ginger would try to talk Lilith out. Not because she didn’t want to, but because she didn’t feel confident enough to do it. She knew the brunette didn’t think much of her own dancing and rather considered it a hobby to release emotion. For which she was oh so very glad she had shared those intimate moments with her. She also wished she was brave enough to try and do that, but she wasn’t. Hence her plan: to show up with non-dance appropriate yet striking clothes and distract her girlfriend. For this she wore a red pantsuit with a red blazer to match and high heels that clicked with every step she made. She knew she looked to die for and couldn’t wait to surprise her Lily.

Lilith left hell that afternoon feeling stressed. The so called rebellion had been crushed with few losses on her side, but it still was problematic. She had been kept up for days on end until the situation was solved, and everyone was too stupid to solve it so she had to intervene several times. It was a miracle she had left almost entirely injury free. The second she left hell felt like a breath of fresh air.

-They said mother of demons and Queen not baby sitter of hell. –She muttered it herself when she was alone. Ruling hell sometimes reminded her of her time as principal on Baxter High.

She was very nervous and excited to see her ginger witch dance. Though she would never admit the nervous part, the Queen of Hell should have an iron temple after all. The second she knew she could leave she had texted Zelda to meet in their dance room at the mortuary, for she feared someone might interrupt them if they were at the academy. She knew her directrix girlfriend had her hands full with the young witches and warlocks and none of them would be allowed to see her dance. That privilege was only for the Spellman’s matriarch.

As soon as she arrived, the brunette took her queenly dress off, throwing it on top of the barre. Underneath she wore a pair of black lace panties with a bra to match, a previous gift from her ginger witch. She was just about to put on a short dance dress when the doors opened and Zelda appeared in all her glory.

Lilith froze in her underwear then, mesmerized by the sight of Zelda in red. That suit was perfect on her and the demoness instantly pictured being on top of her, on a chair, kissing and oh… how she had missed her!

-Lilith! You didn’t even lock the door!

Her thoughts were cut but a low yell and she blinked, trying to compose herself.

-I knew only you would come in. –She answered with a seductive smile, flirtatiously slipping into the dress, then checking her boobs in the mirror to tease Zelda. –I look good on this, though not as good as you in that suit.

Zelda rolled her eyes and walked towards Lilith, while the brunette turned around and gave Zelda a delicious kiss.

-I missed you, my lady in red.

-Well you’re here now. –Zelda smiled into the kiss and gave a soft peek to Lilith’s nose. She couldn’t help but notice she was quite a few inches taller than the brunette and raised an eyebrow at her. –What happened to your shoes?

That was all the sign the demoness needed to go into a rant, she always did after dealing with business in hell.

-I couldn’t stand those hellish heels another second! My other dress was long enough so I took them off. I swear, I’ve been up and around for the past few days and I haven’t even paused to eat or sleep, less alone sit down, and…

-What? –Zelda interrupted her, clearly worried by the ignoring basic needs part.

-I mean of course I did some have some eh… sustenance breaks… but the problems were too many, I didn’t have time for myself.

-Poor thing. –Zelda hugged Lilith and the brunette rested her head on the crook of her neck, melting into her arms. 

-Yeah, I might be in need of cuddles and kisses now.

-You are? –Zelda pressed a kiss on her forehead and Lilith looked outraged.

-Kisses on my sexy red lips.

Zelda laughed. –You should have specified. Now what is that you didn’t eat?

Lilith smiled sheepishly and raised her head.

-I did have some liquid.

-As much as we love them, wine and bourbon are not…

-Are not water. –Lilith finished the sentence for her, then her excitement returned. –I know that. I also know today is the day.

-The day? –Zelda felt her palms sweating.

-You finally show me your moves.

Zelda laughed and tried to shut Lilith up with a kiss, but the brunette wouldn’t be so easily swayed.

-You promised. –She said making eyes at her with her ice blue gaze.

-I’d rather take care of you.

-I promise I am alright. I barely brought bruises this time.

Zelda rose an eyebrow at that. Where exactly did she carry those bruises? The dress the brunette wore was pretty short and she hadn’t seen them.

-Are you sure you want to do this now? We could also have some dinner and get you to rest.

Lilith shook her head. –I need to do this to leave the stress from hell behind, and don’t think you’re getting out of this! You promised you’d try and dance with me, not that I don’t love your pointers and your command voice, but I want to share this with you. –A flash of hurt crossed her eyes. –Or do you not want to dance with me? Do you not like…?

Zelda panicked, her plan was not working. –I’m not in dance clothes. –She interrupted quickly.

Lilith popped her tongue, and looked at her accusingly, taking a small step back.

-So that was the purpose of the suit! You do look ravishing, but there are some dances that can be done with it.

-Lily… -Zelda looked insecure then, she was always so composed and perfect, what would happen once Lilith saw she couldn’t move the way she did?

-Pretty please? –Asked again the demoness, looking her from behind her lashes, blue orbs shining with a hope the ginger knew she wouldn’t dare to crush. That woman was too cute to be queen of hell.

-Fine. –She let out a sigh. –I am so not ready to make a fool of myself, but I will do it.

-You won’t make a fool, you’re too hot for that. –Lilith said and gave a soft kiss on Zelda’s red lips.

Music started playing and Lilith laughed, spinning around Zelda as she grabbed her hands softly, pulling her along.

-Come on, you can do it.

-I haven’t done this in ages!

Zelda began moving slowly, a bit awkward at first. She wasn’t sure of why, but part of her was dying to let got and move yet another part reprimanded her basic moves.

-It’s muscle memory!

Lilith laughed and stopped spinning to give a high kick that startled Zelda. She landed in releve and laughing began moving to the music’s rhythm. Her moves were a bit frenzied, not caring about form, but rather feeling the beat of the song.

-It doesn’t have to look pretty. It’s about releasing emotion.

-Easy for you to say, you look so good doing it.

Lilith did a split then and followed it with a spin on the floor adding it a sexy twist, and Zelda took a step back with a smile. There was her demoness, she could tell she was having fun and the stress was almost off of her shoulders. She wished she could feel like that as well. Then Lilith looked at her with a look that said “you’re next” and Zelda shook her head, laughing.

-I’m not doing that. This is a very expensive ravishing suit, remember?

Lilith pouted but stood up swiftly, still in sync with the music.

-Okay maybe we need to try something else. –Lilith took a step back and extended her hand towards Zelda. –May I?

Zelda accepted it tentatively. -What…

The question died on her lips as Lilith pulled her close and kissed her. Then began moving them softly, their lips never breaking apart.

They danced to their own waltz, the songs changing until it reached a slow one that Zelda felt comfortable in. She allowed Lilith to lead for a couple of seconds more and then, in a burst of impulse she placed her hand on the brunette’s lower back and pulled her towards her front.

-Oh! –Lilith let out a fake gasp with a naughty smile. –Didn’t you say you didn’t know how to do this?

Zelda spun Lilith and then grabbed her leg when she arched back. –What can I say, it’s all coming back.

-I do love this side of you.

They kept dancing in an unspoken dialogue, bodies so close they felt each other’s heat. When the song neared its ending their faces were almost touching. Lilith leant in for a kiss and Zelda chose that moment to spin her around with a laugh.

-Hey! My kiss!

The music changed and Zelda felt more confident each second that passed. She remembered now, she had really liked to dance in her youth. Until her confidence had gotten taken away by a very strict father and a former high priest. The last time she had danced she had been under the spell. She stopped abruptly and Lilith, not prepared for it, tangled into her feet and both tumbled down in a mess of limbs.

-Oh! What happened? –Asked Lilith, having fallen under Zelda.

The ginger witch caressed the demoness cheek softly, with a warm smile in her eyes. She felt free, for the first time in ages, as if she had unlocked something she didn’t know she had locked inside her.

-Why are you looking at me like that? Did I do something wrong? Are you hurt? I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have pushed you to this. I guess I can be too self-centered at times, I just…

Zelda put a finger at Lilith’s lips, to silence her and shook her head, allowing her hair to fall, creating a ginger curtain around them.

-I had forgotten how much I liked to dance. I remember now. I tried to deflect it by directing and such, but it isn’t the same. Thank you, for giving it back to me.

Still with Zelda’s finger on her lips the demoness nodded, encouraging with her eyes to let it all out.

-When I was a child I liked to dance, crazy moves that didn’t fit the mold back then. Father didn’t like it so I stopped. I felt so ashamed doing it. And the first and last thing I danced since then was when I was under the caligari spell. So you see…

Her voice wavered at the end and she lowered her gaze, ashamed of herself, thinking she was too weak to have refused such a strong part of her for such a long time only to please others. Ashamed of what Lilith would think of her now, she who had managed to dance in secret for centuries and was now the Queen. Instead when she rose her eyes she found only understanding in those ice blue orbs. She took her finger off Lilith’s lips.

-I am so sorry.

-It wasn’t your fault. You didn’t even know me back then.

-I still am.

Lilith then extended her arms and hugged Zelda, pressing their bodies together. Zelda hugged back for a moment, both feeling safe in each other’s arms. Then she remembered she still was on top on the brunette and most likely crushing the stubborn woman. She rolled to the side and felt Lilith curl against her, not wanting to let go.

-Okay who’s a cuddly cat now? –The ginger joked, trying to lighten the mood.

-I still feel I should have done more, I feel so helpless I did nothing. –Said Lilith not wanting to drop the subject and hating those who had made her girlfriend feel like that.

Zelda sighed and caressed Lilith’s hair, petting it always brought calm to her mind.

-It’s okay, you had your own battles to fight. We both did. What matters is we both won and we are here now.

Lilith held her tighter, pressing a soft kiss on Zelda’s neck.

-Sometimes I can’t believe how lucky I got. To be here, with you.

-I feel the same way. –Zelda confessed, admiring the beauty of her lover, her cheekbones stood out in the dim light of the room.

-I love you. –Lilith whispered on Zelda’s ear and then she added. –You know I’d kill them, if I could.

Zelda laughed.

-Thank you for offering to kill my father, though time already took him. And about the other one, just wait till he is found and he will be executed.

Lilith made an approving sound, again kissing Zelda’s neck.

-And as Queen you can adjudicate the sentence and as high priestess I can carry it out. –Zelda added, feeling how Lilith chose that moment to bite her neck and let out a moan.

-Now that’s what I call a grand finale. –Lilith said and kept kissing Zelda and moved on top, straddling her and began unbuttoning her red blazer. –And we will have a party after that, and you can dance all you want to celebrate.

Zelda grabbed Lilith’s ass and pressed her against her front. –Only if you dance with me.

Lilith finished unbuttoning the red blazer and exposed Zelda’s naked breasts to the room. She smiled devilishly and threw her own dress off.

-With you? Always.


End file.
